As a rotary unit apparatus, which supports a flat-type television receiver (which is referred to as television in the following) on a mounting stand, so as to make the latter rotatable in a horizontally right and left direction, the one described in JP Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-227390 (which is referred to as Patent Document 1 in the following).
A rotary unit apparatus of television according to Patent Document 1 as described above comprises a pole attached to a monitor mounting stand for supporting the television; an upper bush mounted in contact with a lower surface of the pole; an attaching base mounted in contact with a lower surface of the upper bush; a lower bush mounted in contact with a lower surface of the attaching base; a spring plate mounted in contact with a lower surface of the lower bush; a back plate mounted in contact with a lower surface of the spring plate; and a fixing bolt for mounting the upper bush, the attaching base, the lower bush, the spring plate and the back plate are to the pole, so as to bring all the components together.
In a rotary unit apparatus as described in Patent Document 1 as described above, a lower bush is merely in contact with a lower side of a top plate of an attaching base, as shown in particular in FIGS. 9 and 13. Therefore, in case that a television receives a pressure downward or upward from either right or left end portion, it is possible that the top plate escapes from the lower bush, or that the top plate is broken.